


Stone Eyes

by attackoneaj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Fear, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hugging, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Sadness, Snakes, gorgon sungjin, gorgons, happy crying, serpents, visually imparied wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoneaj/pseuds/attackoneaj
Summary: sungjin always thought he’d never be able to keep a friendship or relationship because of what he is... not until he met wonpil.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stone Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> do not repost my fics pls !!!

Sungjin has _always_ been a gorgon, and has _always_ had this curse. He never wanted to use it for evil, like his ancestors did though there is no way to really use it for _good_ . All his life he has _tried_ to make friends or to fall in love with someone but it never worked out, like he wanted it to.

With every relationship he has had, platonic or romantic, he has accidentally turned them into stone. He would always feel horrible about it, he never _wanted_ to turn them into stone.

All of this changed when Sungjin met _him_ , though.

As usual, Sungjin would go to a coffee shop, he did this every morning. He would make sure to always wear glasses and a hat. He’s beyond glad that the serpents on his head stay quiet when covered up.

He orders his usual drink and then sits down at the table he usually sits at. Sungjin takes out his phone and starts scrolling, not really paying attention. He does when he feels a presence sit across from him, making him look up.

His lips part in shock, he couldn’t see the other males eyes but he can tell he is _gorgeous_.

“Uh, hi?” he says, scaring the man in front of him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize someone else was sitting here,” the male says, a bit of panic in his voice. Sungjin takes a closer look and notices the white cane beside him.

_Oh, he’s blind_.

“It’s fine,” Sungjin says, smiling a little.

“I can move if you want me to,” the other says, getting ready to get up.

“No, no, you can stay, I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” There’s nervousness laced in his voice.

“I’m positive.” The male across from him smiles and Sungjin _swears_ his heart stopped beating for a second.

“Thank you for letting me sit with you,” the other males' smile widens, making Sungjin’s heart skip a beat again, “Is it okay if I ask for your name? I just want to get to know the kind man in front of me.”

Sungjin’s cheeks flush pink. “I’m Sungjin, what about you?” he replies.

“Sungjin? What a lovely name! I’m Wonpil! Nice to meet you,” he says.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Wonpil.”

They spent the next few minutes getting to know each other. Sungjin hid the fact that he’s a gorgon, not wanting to scare the younger male off. He’ll save it for another day.

“I don’t have a phone, only stuff to help me get home, but I can give you my address so you can come over whenever you want, I’m sure my roommate wouldn’t mind,” Wonpil says.

“Well, how about I walk you home and I can get your address that way?” Sungjin suggests.

“Yeah, that’ll be fine!” the younger says, getting up. “Is it okay if I hold onto you then? Just to help me out a little.”

“I don’t mind,” the elder says, intertwining their arms together and then heading out of the coffee shop.

  
  


———

  
  


Weeks pass by and Sungjin is finding himself falling deep for the blind boy with sharp features but a soft personality. Sungjin _hopes_ he doesn’t mess this one up. He also knows he should tell Wonpil what he is, even though it terrifies a lot him to do so.

Currently, the two of them are on Sungjin’s couch, talking about everything and anything. The eldest waits until it becomes silent between the two of them before he begins to speak.

“Hey Wonpil, can I tell you something?” Sungjin asks. Wonpil can hear the fear in the other’s voice.

“You can tell me anything,” the younger replies, smiling. The smile calms Sungjin down some, but not a lot.

A shaky breath leaves the elders lips, “Do you know what a gorgon is?”

Wonpil thinks for a second, Sungjin watches as the younger makes face start to light up. “Yeah, I do! I learned about them in school,” he answers.

“Well,” Sungjin starts, his voice shaking a little, “do you believe that they are real?”

Even though Sungjin couldn’t see Wonpil’s eyes, he can tell he is a bit confused and shocked by the question. “I mean, I guess so. Why do you ask?”

The eldest takes a deep breath in and let’s it out slowly. “Because I am one.”

Sungjin expected Wonpil to scream, to want to leave. He did not expect Wonpil to smile softly at him and say, “That’s okay.”

Shock is written all over Sungjin’s face. “B-But, it’s _not_ ! I’m a _monster_ , Pil. I could easily turn you into stone if we both took off our sunglasses!”

Wonpil’s smile grows, but it’s not a completely happy smile. “Firstly, you are _not_ a monster and secondly, have you ever tried to look into a blinds person’s eyes? I can’t see so I don’t think it’ll work on me.”

“That would be impossible,” Sungjin whispers.

“You won’t know unless you try it, Sungjin,” Wonpil replies.

After a few minutes of silence pass by, Sungjin says, “Okay, I’ll try it.”

“Before you do, can I ask a favor first?” the younger asks, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Yes, of course you can.”

“Can I… can I touch the serpents? Please?”

Sungjin is taken back a little by Wonpil’s request, “You want to touch them?”

Wonpil nods, “Yes, please.”

The elder hesitantly moves his hands to the hat on his head, slowly taking it off. Wonpil instantly here’s hissing, making him smile a little. “Hold out your hand, Pil.” The younger male does so and Sungjin takes it, bringing Wonpil’s hand closer to his head.

The serpents on Sungjin’s head aren’t huge, they are quite small, which Sungjin is glad that they are.

A gasp escapes past Wonpil’s lips when he feels little tongues dart out at his fingers. A smile forms on his face when a few of them start to curl around his fingers, cuddling up to them for the warmth that they give off.

“This is amazing,” Wonpil whispers out. Sungjin smiles fondly at the male in front of him.

“They seem to like you,” Sungjin says, smiling more.

“They are just as sweet as you!” the younger says, giggling a little. This makes Sungjin blush. “You can take my hand away now, if you want to.”

“Yeah, sure,” he replies, lightly pulling the younger males hand away.

“Now, are you ready to test out if I’ll turn into stone or not?” Wonpil asks, squeezing Sungjin’s hand lightly.

“If you do end up turning into stone… I’ll never forgive myself,” Sungjin whispers, sadness laced in his voice.

“I know but I trust this enough that it won’t happen.”

“Okay, let’s do this then. I’m going to take my sunglasses off first and then I’ll let you know when you can take yours off, okay?”

Wonpil smiles brightly, “Okay!”

Sungjin removes his hand from Wonpil’s hand and then moves his own up to the glasses, taking them off. “You can take yours off now.”

Wonpil takes his off, cloudy eyes stare back at Sungjin. His dark green, slit eyes, looks into the cloudy ones. He obviously knows the set of eyes he is staring into cannot see what is in front of them.

By now, Wonpil’s body _should_ be turning grey and starting to harden, but it _doesn’t._ Sungjin’s eyes begin to widen and tear up.

“See? I told you it wouldn’t work,” Wonpil says with a smile.

A loud sob leaves the elders throat and he cups the younger males cheeks. “Y-You’re okay… you’re f-fine,” he cries out.

“I’m fine,” Wonpil says back, leaning into Sungjin’s touch. “I wish I _could_ see you, to see how you look but it’s better for it to be like this. I know for a fact that you’re a beautiful person, whether I can see you or not.” Sungjin starts crying harder at the younger males words.

The elder pulls Wonpil closer, connecting their lips into a kiss. Wonpil gasps into the kiss, not expecting it. He soon relaxes and starts kissing Sungjin back.

They pull away from each other seconds later. Sungjin rests his forehead on Wonpil’s, breathing heavily. The younger giggles out at the serpents leaving little kisses in his hair. “I love you,” Sungjin then breathes out.

Wonpil smiles widely, “I know, I love you too.”

“I can’t believe it worked… this is the first time I’ll be able to freely walk around a human without turning them into stone,” Sungjin says, pulling Wonpil closer.

“I bet it feels amazing,” Wonpil replies, moving his hand and cupping the elders cheek.

“It really does. I can finally love someone properly.” A smile forms on Sungjin’s face as Wonpil’s cheeks start to flush a shade of pink. Sungjin pulls the younger onto his lap, hugging his waist as he does so. He leans his head up some to connect their lips into another kiss, Wonpil giggles into it.


End file.
